


Sunflower boy

by h8sokaa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8sokaa/pseuds/h8sokaa
Summary: A bright sunflower field catches little Illumis eye, and he can't help but go on and explore it.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Sunflower boy

Illumi liked bright things. He was used to being enveloped in darkness, whether it was physically or mentally, and bright things always seemed like the light at the end of a tunnel.

For this exact reason, a bright sunflower field caught Illumis eye. He was so intrigued to go in there, even though he knew he was only allowed to go out for missions. His father would be furious if he found out Illumi was doing something other than his mission, yet the boy felt like he needed to go there, like he was getting dragged there.

Going into a sunflower field once won't change anything.

And with that thought, Illumis little feet made their way towards the array of yellow flowers, which were so tall they looked like skyscrapers. Towering over the little Assassin, they gently swayed under the slight summer breeze, Illumis hair also blowing in it. As he walked through the field, he failed to grasp how such a beauty could exist; something so bright, so happy, which was just there, free for him to admire.

But, Illumi felt as if the sunflowers were sad. They couldn't do anything, not move, not speak. They could only sway if the wind allowed them so, and couldn't do anything if somebody wanted to rip them out, hurt them. They couldn't stop themselves from withering, and could only hope that they could stay alive for longer.

Perhaps... they didn't want to stay alive. With no way to control themselves, no way to express themselves, there is no point in living. To be around only for people to admire you... sounds like a life of living hell.

Although... maybe the sunflowers liked seeing people smile when they admired them. Knowing that, their existence, just them simply being there, can bring a smile to someone's face, could very much be payment for all of the lifeless months they stand in the fields. Maybe they don't need to talk to others, or be able to control themselves, but just having someone, anyone, pay attention to you and be grateful for your existence, was enough.

There, amidst the sunflowers, Illumi spotted a blimp of red. He knew that, if he didn't know something, he shouldn't go near it. But he was just so curious, that he proceeded to move towards the blimp, not knowing what to expect. Peeking out from behind one of the sunflowers, he noticed that it was a boy;

He had red hair, which reminded Illumi of the rising red sun, and little golden earrings that hung from his ears. His outfit consisted of a ragged white shirt and some black jeans shorts, with tattered white sneakers. Illumi wasn't sure whether he should approach the boy, but it seemed as he didn't have a choice.

"You can come out, I don't bite~"

The raven haired boy let out a sigh before presenting himself in front of the other boy, who had a devious grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?~"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Illumis responses stayed as cold as always, a stoic expression on his face which always remained. Almost.

"Did you come here to admire the sunflowers?~"

"Yes."

The other smiled.

"Come sit next to me, we can admire them together~ "

Illumi was hesitant, yet after a few seconds of thinking it over, he made his way towards the boy. Sitting down, he gently spread out his kimono, hoping that he could tell his father it got dirty while fighting.

The two sat in silence as they looked at the sunflowers, which continued to dance as the gentle breeze tickled them. For some reason, Illumi felt... a sort of safeness near them. Even though there was someone else right next to him, he felt comfortable. And that is exactly what led him to speak his mind, for the first time in a while.

"They remind me of myself."

"Oh?"

"Everybody likes to look at them; and their sole purpose seems to be to please others. They have no control over their lives, and cannot speak their mind, nor move freely. But... maybe, if they found one person who'd admire them and appreciate their existence, it wouldn't be so bad..."

The other boy simply nodded, and turned to face Illumi.

"My names Hisoka~"

He said, stretching out a slightly dirty hand, covered in cuts and scars. Illumi wasn't used to this; someone wanting to shake his hand without any malice behind it, or in order to gain something later. The assassin hesitated in revealing his name as his hand made contact with the other boys; his family was famous, and it might scare him away. He knew he shouldn't have friends or anything of the sort, but, just this once, it should be okay, right?

"Illumi Zoldyck"

"What a pretty name~"

Illumi didn't respond to that, simply because he didn't know how to.

"Aren't you... scared of me?"

"Scared? Why would I be scared?~"

"Because... Zoldyck... you know, the family of assassins?"

"Ah! Now I remember why is sounded so familiar. I don't really care though, you would've killed me if you wanted to by now~"

Illumi was, for the first time in his life, speechless. Never had anyone treated him like a normal human being, not shivering at the mention of the Zoldyck name. Nobody ever stayed near him even after finding out his nature; an assassin.

He wondered if this was how a sunflower felt; a warm feeling spreading through its stem, connecting to every single nerve and feeling as if its regained all life at once. Illumi had never felt this warm feeling that bloomed in his chest, yet he desperately clung on to his chest, as if in hopes of not letting it ever escape.

"Thank you."

Hisoka looked over at the boy beside him, furrowing his brows at the sudden phrase.

"For what?"

"I feel like a sunflower."

A small smile formed on the red haired boys lips as he took a strand of Illumis hair, gently running his hand down the pristine locks.

"I think you're prettier than any sunflower out there."

The raven haired boy flinched at the touch, yet relaxed as he felt that it had no dark intentions behind it. That was, again, a first. Illumis heart beat fastened as he put his hand on Hisokas, and gave it a light squeeze. He didn't know why, and it was something he'd never done, yet it felt right. The two boys sat together, hand in hand, and admired the sunflowers, as the sun set under the horizon.

Illumi really liked bright things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've posted on AO3, I mostly post on wattpad but decided to try AO3 out as well! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
